Para Bellum  PostDH
by Thomas Xenu
Summary: As Voldemort and Bellatrix moved to to the next world, everybody is sure that there will be no more wars amongst the wizards, but the signs show otherwise. Nobody belives Neville, because everybody wants to believe that everything is over....


_**para**__** bellum**_

As he watched the frail body lifted to the air, and sent out of the hall in which sat the bravest in the men and women, Harry Potter finally realized that there won't be anymore threats on the wizarding world. All The eyes that followed the body were full of rage and revenge that hasn't been satisfied. Most of the people in there were injured and – in a respectable distance from the others – there was a line of fifty dead. Little signs with names on it were floating above every body, and a group of mourners were huddled next to each one. Harry passed next to them, staring at the little letters that spelled the people he will never see again. _Collin Creevy, _the young Gryffindor who adored him… _Padma Patil, _Ron's date to the Yule Ball… _Ellisa Spint, Terry Boot…_

Next to a long body sat Hagrid, crying wildly about his silent wife-to-be, and didn't even saw Harry as he past him… He saw a couple of house-elves laying a white sheet above a silent elf, and to his horror Harry realized that this was Winky…

The biggest groups of mourners were sitting next to three bodies. Harry recognized the red hair and walked quickly. All the Weasly's, Fleur, and Andromeda Tonks were standing beside the bodies of Fred, Lupin and Tonks. George and Mrs. Weasly were sitting closely to Fred's head and Mrs. Weasly stroke his hair and sobbed quietly. Andromeda Black, the woman who looked so much like the woman Harry hated so much, and was now dead, was holding a tiny baby. The baby's hair was half purple and half brown.

"Catch them!"

There was a loud scream of a woman and then the wooden doors that led to the entrance hall exploded. Everybody ducked and protected themselves from the wooden chips. Ron and Hermione drew their wands, and Harry was already running toward the Entrance Hall. There stood Madam Pomfery, shocked, with a bunch of students who help her in healing.

"What Happened?" Shouted Harry.

"Dolohov!" Came a shout. Harry looked toward the Entrance Doors and saw a glimpse of a dark cloak and then Neville running in amok after it. Harry did not need an explanation. He started to run too, but suddenly there was another bang – the big stone gargoyle that stood above the Entrance Doors fell to the ground, broken in two, and a second bang and the white smoke told him that the ceiling of the Entrance Hall had collapsed – Madam Pomfrey and a lot of other people were there – And Harry stopped to run and looked back and saw Neville chasing Dolohov, and then he turned around and started helping the other students and parents who was at the grounds to levitate the big rocks who were blocking the entrance to the castle.

Dolohov looked behind his shoulder, and saw nothing but trees. Has he ditched the boy? The sun was almost gone, and the night was beginning to rule the Forbidden Forest. Dolohov has been running for the past hour, fleeing from the winners of the Great War. He didn't know what to think. Is the Dark Lord really dead? Have they lost completely? No, they couldn't have lost; Of course not everybody is dead. Going back to the castle and search for other Death Eaters is insane. Should he leave Hogwarts? But then he remembered the camp they pitched in the forest. His hope has started to grow again – and he started running again, toward the direction he remembered that the camp was.

Harry and Dean raised their wands and together they repaired the last staircase in the Entrance Hall. No body had died from Dolohov's curse – Luckily, Madam Pomfrey performed a Shield Charm in the last moment. And the stones hit no one.

Harry turned and saw Hermione and Luna fixing the Great doors, and saw Neville coming threw them. Alone.

"You didn't catch him?"

"No," replied Neville. "The bastard ran for the forest, and then he threw some dark powder. I saw nothing. Good thing Bain the centaur was there or I would have lost in the forest."

Harry and Neville both looked at the grounds, the lake and the forest in distance.

"We must catch them, Harry," Neville said in a quiet but steady voice. "We must catch them all."

With great anticipation, Dolohov burst into the camp. It was empty; the only thing there was gigantic cobweb. Dolohov cursed quietly, and began to walk away toward the spot where he could apparte away – but then something caught his eye.

With both puzzlement and greed in his eye, Dolohov raised the ancient gold ring from the ground of the forest, and barely noticed to the cracked stone on it.


End file.
